


Auslöser

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Dass es sowas überhaupt noch gab.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Nicht nur zum Schreiben braucht es manchmal den richtigen Auslöser."  
> \- Cornchrunchie, Autorin, immer noch am Prokrastinieren (so ziemlich alles)

***

„Ich werd' da jetzt nicht mit Ihnen reingehen!“

„Nun stellen Sie sich nicht so an.“

„Was wenn uns jemand sieht?“

„Ach Unfug, da ist doch ein Vorhang vor! Na kommen Sie!“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen, ließ sich aber trotzdem mitziehen. Hoffentlich war hier gerade keiner der Kollegen unterwegs.

„Ich seh' auf solchen Fotos immer affig aus!“

Boerne hielt ihm den Vorhang auf. „Neben mir können Sie gar nicht _affig_ aussehen.“

Gott, wie lange schon war er nicht mehr in einem Fotoautomaten gewesen? Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Dass es sowas überhaupt noch gab. Verändert hatte sich seitdem nicht viel. Abgesehen davon, dass es ihm in der Kabine noch enger vorkam als damals.

„Rücken Sie mal ein Stück.“

„Boerne, das passt nicht, hier ist nicht genug Platz!“

„Ach was, das passt.“ Boerne quetschte sich neben ihn. „Sehen Sie?“

Sie saßen so dicht beisammen, dass sich beinahe ihre Nasenspitzen berührten, als sie ihre Köpfe zueinander drehten.

„Oh ja, wirklich, wie gemacht für uns.“

„Nun tun Sie mal nicht so, als würden Sie meine Nähe nicht genießen.“ Boerne lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und Thiel wurde rot. Rasch warf er ein wenig Kleingeld in den Schlitz und drückte auf den Knopf.

„Je schneller wir es hinter uns bringen, desto schneller kommen wir hier wieder raus.“

Aus dem Lautsprecher ertönte ein Countdown.

„Wir müssen aber auch Grimassen schneiden.“

_Drei._

„Hä?“ Thiel glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, aber Boernes Miene war ernst.

_Zwei._

„Na, das gehört sich so.“

_Eins._

„Sie spinnen doch.“

Der Blitz überraschte sie beide. Thiel zuckte ebenso wie Boerne kurz zusammen, doch der andere fing sich als erster wieder.

„Na toll, jetzt ist das erste Foto nichts geworden. Müssen Sie denn auch ständig diskutieren?“

„ _Ich?_ “

Thiel sah auf das Display – auch so etwas, das sich mit den Jahren verändert hatte – und dort schauten ihm zwei verschwommene Gestalten mit aufgerissenen Augen entgegen. Es sah wirklich sehr albern aus, so albern, dass er lachen musste. Das war noch affiger als er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Mit Boerne ging aber auch nichts reibungslos. Nicht einmal einen Fotoautomaten konnten sie ohne Zwischenfälle bedienen. Er lachte, bis ihm die Tränen kamen und bemerkte den zweiten Countdown gar nicht wirklich. Erst der Blitz machte ihn auf das neue Foto aufmerksam.

Mit etwas Mühe beruhigte er sich wieder und betrachtete anschließend das Bild. Na klar, er selbst, wie er völlig albern lachte und Boerne, der -

Er stockte. Boerne, ja, der lächelte auch, aber nicht amüsiert und auch der Kamera schenkte er keine Aufmerksamkeit. Nein, sein Blick lag auf Thiel und sein Lächeln war … war … verliebt.

In Thiels Bauch machte sich ein flattriges Gefühl bemerkbar. Er kannte diesen Blick, natürlich kannte er ihn, aber so von außen betrachtet war die Wirkung eine ganz andere. Ihm gingen Sätze durch den Kopf, Sätze, die ihm vorher immer so undurchsichtig wie ein Ententeich vorgekommen waren, ihn aber plötzlich wie klares Wasser bis zum Grund blicken ließen.

_Merken Sie denn nicht, wie er Sie ansieht? - Wieso, ist doch ganz normal, so sieht er mich immer an. - Eben._

_Eben._

Warum war ihm das noch nicht viel früher aufgefallen?

Er schaute zur Seite, zu Boerne, der ganz offensichtlich selber bemerkt hatte, wie das Foto wirkte und nervös zu reden begann.

„Sie hatten recht, Thiel, das mit dem Fotoautomaten war eine lächerliche Idee, vielleicht sollten wir einfach … wir sollten …“

Boerne ignorierte den erneuten Countdown völlig, genauso wie den Blitz, und war gerade im Begriff, wieder aufzustehen, als Thiel ihn zurückhielt.

„Boerne, das…“

Die Augen des anderen waren genauso klar wie die Sätze in Thiels Kopf und mit einem Mal konnte er auch mindestens so tief sehen. Bis in Boernes Innerstes. Und er konnte alles dort erkennen, von scheinbar unbedeutenden Berührungen, über gemeinsame Abende, bis hin zu diesem Lächeln. Einfach alles.

Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können?

Und dann nutzte Thiel zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag den Countdown, wofür er eigentlich gedacht war – nämlich, um sich in Position zu bringen.

Er traf nicht ganz genau und ihre Nasen fanden noch nicht den richtigen Winkel und er stieß sich seinen Ellenbogen an der Wand, bei dem Versuch, seine Hand an Boernes Wange zu legen.

Aber am Ende hatte der andere doch wieder recht gehabt.

Es passte.

 


End file.
